


Can't do this without you.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy and Kdin invite themselves over Matt's apartment to film a let's build and end up pissing Matt off instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't do this without you.

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-Wednesday, it's Wednesday.
> 
> So, here's the part where I talk about this thing 2kficteen (what is that bullshit even) and you ignore it to read what's below.
> 
> If you happen to not miss this part, here's a reminder that I love prompts and you can give me some @ tinypeckers.tumblr.com and also 2kficteen.tumblr.com
> 
> Yay.

“You can’t barge into my apartment declaring that we have to do a let’s build, rummage through my snacks _and_ take up all the space on my couch.” Matt grumbled as Jeremy and Kdin made themselves comfortable.

“But, my dear Matt, you see we’ve already done it.” Jeremy laughed. He took up the most space as he lay on his back, his head resting upon one armrest and his feet dangling off of the other. Kdin sat upon his stomach, controller in hand and popcorn upon his lap. He bounced as Jeremy laughed and he almost toppled over. Matt sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I can see that. Can’t you move? I’d like to sit on the couch too.” Matt grumbled. Kdin beamed and pat the small space left upon Jeremy’s stomach.

“Sit here.” Kdin insisted.

“No thank you.” Matt declined politely.

 

 

Realising he wasn’t going to talk his way into a seat on the couch Matt grabbed Jeremy’s ankles and lifted them. The other man hollered and Kdin held onto the back of the couch for dear life as he almost toppled to the side. Matt got comfortable before he let Jeremy’s legs back down again.

“That was rude.” Jeremy huffed as he wriggled his toes just to annoy Matt further.

“So that’s rude but barging into my apartment, eating all my food and making yourself at home isn’t?” Matt scoffed. Kdin shrugged while Jeremy scowled.

“If we knew we weren’t wanted we’d have done a let’s build without you.” Jeremy declared. Matt tried not to laugh.

“You couldn’t do a let’s build without me if you’d tried.” Matt said snobbishly.

“That’s not true, we’d do just fine without you!” Kdin interjected.

“Go on then.” Matt said as he dropped his controller. Kdin and Jeremy stared at him.

 

 

“You can’t do that.” Jeremy told him. Matt shrugged and easily lifted the shorter man’s ankles from his lap. Matt shimmied out from underneath Jeremy and skipped past the TV.

“Looks like I just did. Good luck boys.” Matt said happily.

“Matt, come back!” Kdin pleaded but Jeremy cupped his hand over his mouth before he could beg further.

“Shut up, Kdin. We can do this.” Jeremy declared uneasily. “We’ll be fine.”Jeremy said more to himself. Matt wandered into the kitchen before he could hear anything else. He surveyed the mess that they’d made after rummaging through his kitchen. It was awful. Matt opened one of his cupboards to retrieve a black bin liner that he could use to clean up the opened, uneaten and strewn around food they’d left in their wake.

 

 

In the living room, Kdin and Jeremy were quietly bickering.

“Kdin, you’ve got to get the red stone work done.” Jeremy insisted. Kdin scoffed at the mere thought. He shook his head adamantly as he continued to landscape their build.

“What? No! That’s hard, you should do it.” Kdin insisted. Jeremy looked appalled.

“I mean, I can do it but there’s so much of it and I don’t understand how it all works.” Jeremy groaned as he admitted that. He wasn’t incompetent; he’d done builds without Matt before. Yet this particular build was very intricate and required someone that knew the ins and outs of red stone without having to refer to a guide. That someone was mere metres away, humming to himself as he cleaned his kitchen so it would look presentable.

 

 

“Why don’t we just ask Matt?” Kdin pondered. He glanced in the direction of the kitchen and Jeremy hissed in protest.

“No!” Jeremy yelled abruptly, “we don’t need Matt.” Jeremy insisted. He could do this, it would be easy. Kdin shrugged at Jeremy’s determination. He did not offer to help with the red stone work as he watched Jeremy begin to start it. Kdin wouldn’t know what to do other than test repeaters and so forth. He ignored Jeremy, for the most part, and carried on with his own work. Jeremy kept grunting, groaning and sighing heavily under his breath when something didn’t go right (which was often). Kdin had to keep from laughing when Jeremy kicked his feet in frustration. It bounced Kdin up and down. He chewed upon his lip so that he didn’t offend a clearly irritated Jeremy.

 

 

Matt was about to head back to them when the sound of plastic crashing against his wood floor startled him. At first, Matt thought that he’d dropped his phone but he found that safely in his hands. Matt frowned as he tried to figure out where the sound came from.

“Matt,” Jeremy moaned from the other room, “Matt come here.” He sounded pathetic. Matt decided to forget about the mysterious plastic sound and see what his friend wanted. He expected Jeremy to ask him for more food, a drink or something of that nature. He did not expect to see Kdin chewing upon his lip and staring at the ground with wide eyes. Matt followed his gaze and saw a controller, his favourite controller, on the floor. That must have been the sound of plastic dropping, Matt thought.

 

 

“What’s wrong?” Matt asked after an awfully long time of silence.

“We need you.” Jeremy confessed. Matt could feel a smirk oncoming. He suppressed it to keep this going for a little while. Matt was going to milk it for all it was worth.

“What?” Matt said in shock, “but you said you didn’t need me.” Matt reminded Jeremy. He knew how stubborn the other man was. Matt knew it would play on his nerves.

“Yes, I know – I was wrong.” Jeremy sighed. Matt tilted his head to the side. He cupped a hand over his ear as though he was having trouble hearing what Jeremy was saying (he wasn’t).

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” Matt goaded.

“We need you!” Kdin interrupted, for Jeremy’s pride’s sake. Matt smirked at them both.

“Oh, well why didn’t you just say?” Matt said.

 

 

He picked up Jeremy’s thrown controller and handed it to him. Matt retrieved his own controller from the arm of the couch and nodded towards both Kdin and Jeremy.

“Can I sit on the couch?” Matt asked. Kdin patted the space beside him on Jeremy’s stomach once more. Matt rolled his eyes and did as he had done before. He lifted Jeremy’s ankles, slid underneath them and rested his arms upon them once he’d let them drop.

“Right, what is it that you need me for?” Matt asked.

“Red stone.” Jeremy and Kdin said in unison. Matt laughed.

“Okay, sure.” He smiled. Kdin and Jeremy (though he couldn’t see Matt exactly) smiled back at him. A let’s build really wasn’t a let’s build without Matt, honestly.


End file.
